fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Blank
Blank is a 16 year old thief/actor. He was formally in the theater troupe called Tantalus, but left shortly after Zidane did. He doesn't remember much from before he was in Tantalus so they just celebrate his birthday on July 14th which was the day he was found by Baku. Blank has been adopted by Locke and Lightning who have split custody of him. He is also dating Zidane, and is very, very happy. Life before Tantalus Before Blank was discovered by Baku the leader of Tantalus he had a loving family, and an actual name that wasn't as random as "Blank". He was also scarless. One night when he was about five, mist monsters attacked his hometown of Dali. As his family was escaping he tripped and was attacked by one of the monsters. His mother wanted to go back for him but his father told her it was too late and they abandoned him. He was saved by Baku who happened to be in Dali for a "Job" and brought back to the Tantalus hideout in Lindblum. Blank was in pretty bad shape after what happened and now has the scars to prove it. Because a lot of the damage was to his face and head he lost his memory of his family and who he was. The only memory he has was being abandoned and then ripped apart by monsters. Life in Tantalus (Before Zidane) After Baku took him in he named him Blank because of his loss in memory. Baku told him he was starting a band of thieves and would like him to stay with him and steal. Blank agreed only because he had no where else to go. Baku decided that they would work undercover as a Theater Troupe named Tantalus and do stealing on the side. Blank enjoyed the theater part of it though and was always excited when they got to perform. They soon met up with Ruby, Marcus, Cinna, and the brothers. Though Blank still felt like something was missing. He had a new family but he was some how lonely. Life in Tantalus Blank met Zidane when he caught him stealing from their hideout one night. Zidane was different from the others. This had nothing to do with the fact that Zidane had a tail either. Something about him just made Blank like him. Baku wanted to kill him for trying to steal from a thief but Blank forced him to change his mind. Blank soon found himself falling in love with Zidane, but being so young he didn't know how to express it so he just picked on Zidane instead. He was grateful to Baku who seemed to know Blank had a crush on Zidane, because they were soon scripted to kiss in almost every play they did. He used this to satisfy his want to be with Zidane but it wasn't enough. He gave up trying to make Zidane like him and started going after Ruby instead. The only thing she did was hit and yell at him with her accent. Years later Tantalus was asked by Regent Cid Fabool IX to go to Alexandria undercover of their theater group and kidnap Princess Garnet. Queen Brahne and the Princess thought the purpose of the play was to be a present for Princess Garnet's sixteenth birthday. Blank and Zidane participate in a staged sword fight, and eventually make it into the castle, where they disguise themselves as Knights of Pluto in order to kidnap Garnet. Steiner finds him, and Blank leads him back to the Prima Vista where Zidane is hiding with Garnet, who ran away with Zidane to escape the castle. Blank eventually reveals himself when Steiner performs his Armor Break on him. Blank, however, stuck Oglops in his armor, which Steiner is afraid of. Blank then piloted the Prima Vista out of Alexandria, because he is badass like that. However, the ship was shot down by Queen Brahne and landed in the Evil Forest. Blank helps rescue the survivors, and provides Vivi with some medicine after Zidane rescues him from the Prison Cage. After Zidane leaves with Vivi and Steiner to find Garnet, Baku orders Blank to follow them. Blank arrives just in time to rescue Garnet, however, the Evil Forest begins to petrify after Garnet is released. During the escape, Blank is caught by a Plant Spider while trying to protect Zidane and gets petrified along with the forest, but not before he throws Zidane a Continental Map. Zidane didn't want to leave him there petrified but he knew that Blank would have wanted them to continue to Lindblum with the princess. Blank was left petrified in the forest for quite some time. Later, Marcus returns to the Evil Forest with some Supersoft to rescue Blank. He takes Blank back to Alexandria, where they are just in time to save Zidane, Garnet, and Vivi from Zorn and Thorn. Blank then participates in the struggle against Brahne, along with Marcus, Steiner, Beatrix, and Freya. Marcus and he had to carry out the wounded bodies of the other three. Eventually, Ruby, Cinna, and Baku show up as well. However, after Brahne's death, Ruby decides to open up a minitheater in Alexandria, and Marcus, Blank, and Cinna help her. They decide to take Vivi to the first show, and uses him as a decoy so that Ruby will not scold them (Blank in particular) for lateness. Blank and Marcus also help patrol the streets of Alexandria at night. After the destruction of Alexandria, all of Tantalus except Ruby returns to Lindblum to rebuild their headquarters. Blank is asked by Cid Fabool IX to accompany him, Zidane, and Zidane's friends on the Blue Narciss to find Kuja. Blank pilots the ship to the Desert Palace and then to Esto Gaza. After Cid turns back into a human and builds the Hilda Garde III, Blank stays in Lindblum to help the rest of Tantalus rebuild. Life after Tantalus After Gaia was saved from Kuja, Zidane left Tantalus. Blank fell back into his lonely feeling and eventually couldn't take it anymore. He decided to track down Zidane whom he still loved. He eventually found his friend but noticed something different. Zidane was sad, he didn't have that spark that Blank remembers and he couldn't take it. He could see how being in a relationship with Kadaj was making Zidane feel needy and lonely so he sought to change that. He told Kadaj that he wanted Zidane's heart. That he could see he wasn't happy and that he would be willing to fight for him. Kadaj didn't fight him however, he went an asked Zidane and eventually just took off and their relationship was ended. Blank told Zidane he loved him and that it was okay, if he didn't say it back. He told him he would always love him even if that love wasn't returned. In about a week of staying on FFT Blank was adopted by Lightning and Locke. The two aren't together but they somehow have split custody over him. After another few weeks Blank asked Zidane to the fireworks festival in his adoptive mothers home world and told Zidane again he loved him and this time Zidane said it back. They are now happily together. Category:Characters